onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic Doors
}} Magic Doors are portals that come in the form of a large door frame that usually stand in the middle of a large open area. They can be used to travel to different worlds by walking through them, but some can be protected, only allowing a specific type of people to enter. History 'Before the Curse' }} When the Sorcerer's Apprentice visits Isaac in his world, he gives him a choice of several pens and requests he pick one. After he successfully picks the one which indicates he'll be the next Author, the apprentice shows Isaac a magic door that leads to the Enchanted Forest. He decides to follow him through it. When King Arthur of Camelot becomes obsessed with finding the missing half to Excalibur, his wife, Guinevere, grows concerned for the sake of their marriage. She and Lancelot decide to go on a journey together in an attempt to find the dagger for their king. Their journey takes them to the Vault of the Dark One, which they enter and eventually pass through a magic door that takes them to a Jungle Dimension where the dagger is hidden behind a protective spell. During her search for the perfect magical sisters, Ingrid is given passage through a magic door by the apprentice so that she can wait patiently for her third and final sister, Emma Swan, to arrive in her life. She travels through the door to the land without magic, where she eventually settles down in Storybrooke, waiting for the right moment. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} In search of Wonderland's Well of Wonders, Alice and Cyrus come across two red doors, guarded by a White Knight, who seemingly automatically exclaims, "Two doors appear along a stony path and travelers always wonder which door will lead them to the Well, and which will drag them under. Choose poorly and meet certain doom, there is no room for blunder." This confuses the couple at first, but Alice soon realizes that once the Knight can only answer "yes" or "no," it is also a lie. Alice proceeds to ask if one door leads to the Well, and once receiving her answer, she chooses the opposite, thus opening it up. The couple is excited to have succeeded, but once crossing though, Cyrus tells his true love that this is something he must do alone, so he asks her to wait, which she agrees to. Alice, Cyrus, Amara, Jafar and the White Rabbit all later use the doors to travel to the Well of Wonders, where the final battle with the evilsorcerer takes place, resulting in a victory for the heroes. 'Before the Second Curse' }} Rumplestiltskin tells Snow White and those on her royal council that the only way to defeat Zelena - who poses as a threat to Snow's unborn child - is to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South who was banished north of the dark forest. Snow, Charming and Regina soon find the door leading to Glinda's snowy realm of exile, but the Queen is unable to enter due to her heart being heavy with vengeance. The royal couple ask the Good Witch if her light magic is capable of defeating Zelena, but Glinda replies negatively, explaining that she is not powerful enough to counteract the Wicked Witch's magic, which is all stored in the magical pendant she wears around her neck at all times. Snow and Charming asks for further advice, and Glinda tells them that only light magic born of true love can defeat Zelena, and they realize that they need to re-enact the Dark Curse to get back to their daughter, Emma, who such magic resides within. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4 }} Following the Snow Queen's death, Elsa is able to remove the ice wall surrounding the town with her powers; however, some of Ingrid's magic remains, making it so that anyone who leaves town can never return. Anna is sad that they can't leave, but is assured that walking wouldn't get them back to Arendelle anyway because they need a portal. She appears in a hurry to find one, leading Elsa to assure her that they have plenty of time to get home, but the Ice Queen's sister quickly informs her that Arendelle has been conquered by Hans, and Elsa realizes that they need to get home, now. As luck would have it, Mr. Gold has located a portal over in a lakeside manner, in the form of a magic door he was able to summon. Hook tells everyone of this, and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff bid their goodbyes before leaving for good. Back in Arendelle, the three of them are able to dethrone Hans, and Anna goes on to finally marry Kristoff. '''Before the Third Curse }} When Charming learns that Excalibur is incomplete and can be made whole again by the Dark One's dagger, he wants to use the dagger to help Arthur; however, Snow approaches her husband and tells him of Lancelot's warning, leading to an argument between the two over whether or not the King can be trusted. Ultimately, they put their differences aside and decide to do what's best for their daughter: Charming goes to Arthur, pretending to have forgotten the dagger, while Snow takes a fake dagger to Lancelot, who's hiding out at Granny's Diner in the woods. He takes her to the Vault of the Dark One so that they can hide it, knowing how to open the seal, and the two of them head down a secret staircase and through a magic door into a segment of forest that Snow recognizes - it's the same as the one featured in her vision where Emma ripped her heart out, and she now realizes that she must have been foreseeing the Dark One. She and Lancelot go to hide the dagger when Arthur approaches, having followed them, and he threatens Lancelot if Mary Margaret doesn't hand over the dagger. She obliges, but, when he tries to summon Emma, he fails due to the dagger being fake, at which David reveals that he was tricking the King to make sure whether or not his intentions were truly dubious. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' TBA Category:Items Category:Portals